Their Daily Lives
by pyrosaurus X
Summary: Drabbles centering around the interactions, thoughts, and histories of the Ace Attorney Characters. Chapters range from K-T with canon-bending and no chronological order. Will contain romance, teasing, late night study sessions, coffee dates, and other random shenanigans. CH3: Apollo loses his Nutella virginity. And it's awesome.
1. It All Started With Birth

**Chapter 1: It All Started With Birth  
>Characters: Phoenix, Maya, Apollo, Miles, Gumshoe, Athena<br>Rated: K  
>Warning: None<strong>

* * *

><p>On January 21st, 1992 at approximately 9:45 pm, the world was graced with the arrival of a beautiful, baby boy. However, even at the earliest stage of his existence, the boy was already beginning to experience the hardships of this difficult life. His father, three months prior to his birth, had gone M.I.A. during a raid mission in Lebanon and his mother, though not exactly poor, wasn't that financially well off. It was a complicated birth as well; he came out with the umbilical cord tied around his neck, nearly suffocating him in the process. The doctors were able to save him, but in a matter of weeks, he was infected with the deadly E. Coli virus, which had claimed many an infant's life before. Already, his chances at survival were next to nothing. As much as the odds were against him, his tiny little body was able to fight off the virus and he came out alive without any permanent damage. He was truly a lucky baby boy, always coming back from the brink of disaster. It was these events that inspired his mother to give him this name: Phoenix Nicholas Wright.<p>

Phoenix would live up to his name as his life took many twists and turns. From learning to get back up when he fell, to never giving up when his team was losing a game, to proving his clients innocent in court when the judge was ready to give them the guilty verdict, he would always be able to come back whenever things started to take a turn for the worst.

He had come a long way since he nearly died at birth. All the memories and relationships, whether good or bad, had shaped him into the man he was now. No matter the circumstances, he would always be able to pull through in the end…

...

"Cool story, Nick!" Maya chirped.

Phoenix blinked. Looking around the table, everybody was staring at him with amused expressions on their faces. Did he just monologue his whole background history…_out loud?!_

"Er…" Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden? Phoenix fumbled around with the knot in his tie nervously. "W-Well…Trucy recommended that I should write an autobiography someday, so I was planning it out in my head…"

"Well, Wright, it certainly does sound inspiring." Miles said with a smug grin on his face; in truth though, he was fascinated by some parts he never heard about of his best friend's life story.

"It sure is!" Athena agreed. "I bet it will be on the New York Times' best-selling list someday!"

They were inwardly laughing at him; he just knew it.

"Until then, though, will you deal the cards?" Apollo smirked as he twisted his bracelet around, confident about the next game of poker. "I need a new waistcoat."

"No way, pal!" Gumshoe blurted out. "I just got a pay cut and need more money to buy ramen!"

Phoenix sighed, relieved that the attention was directed away from him, though he did feel a little bad about Gumshoe…only a little. Once he finished shuffling and dealing out the cards, he glanced intently at his hand. Years of professional poker playing were the only thing keeping him from wincing when he saw how horrible his cards were. However, he didn't fold; he wanted to see what was going to happen. A few minutes later, the only ones in the game were Phoenix and Apollo. Though Apollo tried to put on a poker face, it was clear he was very jittery about something. Phoenix on the other hand did what he did best: bluff. Seeing how confident his mentor was unnerved every fiber of Apollo's being, more so when he saw that his mentor was raising the bet. Finally, Apollo just wasn't so sure about himself and folded. Phoenix wished he had a video camera to record everyone's reactions when he revealed his hand.

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at once.

Phoenix laughed victoriously as he proudly hauled the huge pile of chips to his side of the table.

"B-But how?!" Apollo spluttered, clearly at a loss for words. "You would have lost to mine had I not folded!"

"Didn't I tell you guys already? No matter the circumstances, I will always be able to pull through in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>PX: Fun Fact! The name Nicholas means "victory of the people."<strong>


	2. Lost Cause

**Chapter 2: Lost Cause  
>Characters: Simon, Aura, Athena<br>Rated: K+  
>Warning: Light spoilers<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just leave the waste bin outside the lab for the janitor to pick up. Oh, and Clonco's screws need to be oiled and tightened every two weeks."<p>

Though he was nodding intently after every single request, Simon was inwardly starting to regret ever coming here. When he decided to visit his sister in the detention center, he thought there would be hugs, tears, advice for the future…basically any kind of sibling interaction. The last thing he was expecting was Aura giving him a to-do list while she was absent from the Space Center. He resisted the urge to sigh- he wasn't planning on going back to that place anytime soon- but now it looked like he had no choice. Aura _did _know how to keep her little brother twisted around her finger, even though the both of them were all grown up.

"You got all that, Sims?" Aura asked, snapping Simon from his dreamlike state.

"Oh…yes, I know. Don't touch the desk, leave the garbage outside, and take care of your poor, abused robot companion. Got it." He finally let out a sigh. "And how many times have I told you to stop calling me 'Sims?' I grew out of that when I was twelve."

"It's a better nickname than 'Monny,' don't you think?"

Simon didn't bother answering that one. Aura merely gave him a taunting smirk.

"Oh, stop sulking. You never really were one for jokes, were you?" Aura shook her head. "I was honestly hoping that was all just a phase."

"You must have been disappointed then." Simon immediately changed the subject. "I visited the Wright Anything Agency today to hire you an attorney."

All hopes of having a calm conversation with his sister vanished as soon as he said that. Aura slammed her fists on the table, startling the overseeing bailiff in the corner. Simon knew that if she wasn't chained to the chair she was sitting in, she would have shot up from her seat and knocked it over.

"Simon, no!" Aura shouted. "I told you not to do this. I have to pay my debt to society for my actions! Unless you think taking hostages is so light a matter that it doesn't need to be categorized as terrorism!"

Simon was unfazed at her outburst, and continued as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. "Aura, you've done so much for me and everyone else, I feel I have to pay you back."

"You wanna repay me? Buy me dinner or something after I get out of this hell hole."

"Not like that, but hear me out. Obviously, Mr. Wright was a bit hesitant to take your case, considering you held his daughter captive and threatened on numerous occasions to kill her first. However, he was kind enough to forgive you and considered having you as a client for your upcoming trial."

"So Mr. Wright will be defending me?"

"…Not exactly."

"But you just said–"

"Someone else jumped at the chance to defend you. I'd say this person is more than trustworthy and reliable as a lawyer. In fact, she came here with me to hear you out."

"Okay, humor me." Aura, for some reason, didn't have such a good feeling about this. "Who is she?"

Her little brother smirked as he moved out of the way, revealing Athena Cykes standing in the back. Aura said nothing, but her expression made her look like she had just been God-smacked.

"H-Her?" She stammered. "You asked _her_ to defend me?"

"Athena Cykes, Ace Attorney. At your service." Athena smiled confidently. "But you probably knew that already."

"I didn't ask her, per se." Simon followed up. "But she agreed before anyone else to be your lawyer."

For a long time, there was just a looming silence filling the air. Simon didn't like this; visiting hours only lasted for so long and his sister's trial date was rapidly approaching. Finally, he cleared his throat, and announced that he was going to step out of the room for a moment.

"I'll leave you two to discuss the case." He said, already walking out the door. "Let me know when you are done, Cykes-dono."

"Sure thing!" Athena called out behind him. She took a seat and rested her arms on the table in front of her. Aura still didn't say anything, instead just looking on with that surprised and confused look on her face.

"Aura, it's going to be difficult to defend you if you don't give me any information." Athena said, hoping to make some small talk.

That seemed to have gotten Aura's attention. She immediately jumped straight to the point. "Athena, why?! Why are you doing this? Is it all just a joke to you? Are you trying to get me back for the way I've treated you all these years and the awful things I said about you? I accused you of murdering your mother, for Christ's sake!"

Athena shook her head, intending to stay on the topic at hand. "Listen. The evidence stacked against you is tremendous. There's no denying that what you did deserves to be punished by law. But you didn't kill anybody, and given the circumstances you were facing, I bet I could get you a light sentencing. Probably a couple years with parole. What do you think?"

"Cykes, will you cut the crap already?!" Aura screamed, clearly annoyed at the lawyer's professional attitude despite everything that has happened. "I don't deserve you taking my side after everything I've done! I don't deserve to have anyone stick up for me! I have to face the consequences of my wrongdoings myself. Do I need to remind you that I hated you with a passion? Yet you come waltzing right in here, trying to talk with me like we're best friends or something…"

"Aura!" Athena mimicked Apollo's Chords of Steel at this moment, which immediately got the researcher's attention. "Listen to me! If you hadn't done what you did, none of this would have happened the way we wanted! Your brother would have been dead, I would still be living in doubt, the Phantom would still be at large, and the dark age would never have ended. That's why I want to take your case. You've done so much for us, and the least I can do is to not stand by and let you be pinned as the villain! You had a just cause. Yes, it was extreme; you put human lives at risk. But it was because of you that we were able to find the truth and save your brother. And me. I'm in your debt, Aura. And defending you is the least I can do…for a friend."

Aura collapsed into tears upon hearing this. For so long, she had hated the fact that Athena even existed. Her hatred towards her was what had kept her going on ever since the day her mentor died. Now to hear that Athena was willing to look past all the atrocities she had committed, she just didn't know what to do, except cry her heart out. She could feel the presence of the bailiff approaching her, but she heard Athena stopping him.

"No, leave her alone. She needs to let it all out."

Athena…such a forgiving and loyal pacifist…stupid kid. But in the end, she always meant good.

"Athena…Princess…I'm…I'm so sorry! So, so, so sorry!" Aura sobbed. "I don't deserve this…"

"Oh, but you do." Athena smiled. "Thank you, Aura. And you don't need to apologize. I've already forgiven you so long ago."

It was five minutes before visiting hours ended before Simon went back into the room again. The sight he was greeted with surprised him: his sister was red-eyed with tears pouring down her cheeks, and Athena looked like she was tearing up as well.

"It looks like you've had a…meaningful conversation." Simon commented.

Athena chuckled. "Very meaningful indeed. You don't have to worry. I'll do everything I can for your sister."

Aura sniffed as she wiped away her tears. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine, Sims."

"'Sims?'" Athena nearly snorted.

Simon turned a light shade of red. "Aura…I've told you before…"

"Visiting hours are over. Please wrap it up." The bailiff called from the corner. Everyone had seemed to have forgotten he was still there.

Aura sighed. "Well…thank you for coming to visit me."

Simon nodded. "I'll see you in court tomorrow, Aura."

"Oh, and Athena?"

Athena looked up at her. "Hm? Yes?"

"Thank you…I believe in you."

After the trial of Aura Blackquill, the defendant was able to get a light sentence of two years with parole, thanks to the efforts of Athena Cykes. When the day of her release finally came, her brother was already waiting for her, ready to greet her with open arms. Athena was with him too, and this time there was no more animosity between the two women. Everything was all right now. Metis wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>PX: To Guest: Er...I've been taking writing classes for five years now, so it'd be kinda weird if I didn't know how to do paragraphing ;^^ Thanks for your review!<strong>


	3. Gift From The Gods

**Chapter 3: Gift From The Gods  
>Characters: Phoenix, Athena, Trucy, Apollo<br>Rated: K-ish  
>Warning: This might make you crave Nutella!<strong>

* * *

><p>Breakfast with the Wright family had quickly become a Saturday morning ritual for Athena and Apollo. It all started the week after the Phantom trial, and Trucy wanted everyone to stop by and hang out outside of their jobs for once. Since they had so much fun having breakfast together, they did the same thing the very next week, and then the week after, and so on. It was pretty much a family tradition now, even though they weren't actually family.<p>

Today everyone was in Mr. Wright's kitchen working in various stations. Athena was sitting at the table making fruit salad and freshly squeezed orange juice, Trucy was responsible for toasting the bread and setting out all the silverware, plates, napkins, syrups, butter, and jams. Phoenix was frying bacon and eggs, and watching the muffins as they baked in the oven while Apollo hovered over a stove as he switched between cooking pancakes and waffles. Everyone was in a bustle to prepare breakfast, but they were all actually having some fun, especially when Trucy thought it'd be funny to throw some flour at Apollo's face; Phoenix had to intervene before the room turned into a war zone. The kitchen smelled amazing too with all the different scents of breakfast foods lingering in the air. Once all the cooking was finished, the trays of food were placed at the table, and everyone got in their respective seats.

"Mm, I always look forward to Saturdays now." Athena said as she began to serve herself one of everything onto her plate. "Boss, you always make the best bacon."

"Do I now?" Phoenix chuckled. "It's store-bought, you know."

"I think we should consider inviting more people over for breakfast." Trucy suggested as she dug into her eggs. "We always end up with too much leftovers."

"Well, my kitchen can only accommodate so many people…maybe next time."

The meal went on in complete silence as everyone was too busy eating to even talk. The bacon was thick and greasy, the pancakes and waffles were soft and light with a little touch of butter, and the orange juice could not get anymore fresh than it already was. Apollo was about to help himself to a muffin when he caught sight of Trucy putting some weird-looking spread on her toast.

"Trucy, what is that?" He asked.

Trucy raised an eyebrow at him. "It's toast…what did you think it was?"

"I mean, what are you putting _on_ the toast?"

"Oh…that! Hehe, well it's Nutella!"

"Nu…whatta?"

"Ah, I love Nutella!" Athena joined in on the conversation. "It goes so great with…well, just about everything!"

"Trucy recently got me hooked onto it after we dipped strawberries into it." Phoenix smirked. "I never thought a spread could be so…eye-opening."

"It is a gift from the gods!" Trucy laughed as she bit into her toast, almost moaning from the sweet flavor.

"I don't understand…" Apollo muttered. "It doesn't even look that good."

The whole room gasped with shock as if Apollo had just said that he had an undying crush on the Judge's granddaughter.

"Polly, you take that back!" Trucy put a hand to her chest in an offended manner.

"Yeah, Apollo! What is wrong with you?" Athena glared at the poor attorney, who was utterly confused as to what he had done wrong.

"I…I'm sorry…?" Apollo felt his face heating up. "I mean, I'm not sorry! I just…never had it before, so…"

"Well, you can't hate it till you try it." Phoenix responded.

"Daddy's right! I say we make him try a whole spoonful of it right now!" Trucy proclaimed. Apollo thought for a second that she was actually going to stand up on her chair for emphasis.

Athena sniggered. "Psh. He might not be able to handle the awesomeness. We can't let something so good be wasted on him."

"Be nice, Athena. He may not be able to handle it, but we could always give him a small taste just to see." Phoenix joked.

"Guys, I'm sitting right here in case you've forgotten!" Apollo narrowed his eyes at them. "Just tell me what the heck is Nutella!"

"Only the greatest invention ever created by mankind!" Trucy answered with a sparkle in her eyes. "Even better than electricity!"

_Er, electricity wasn't invented. It was discovered._ Apollo decided to keep his mouth shut given the situation he was in.

"It's like peanut butter, but with chocolate and hazelnuts." Phoenix was the only one to have actually given a logical answer, for which Apollo was grateful.

"That's it? Well, I don't see how…"

"Oh stop talking and just try some, Apollo!" Athena immediately cut her partner off as she jammed a spoonful of the Nutella into his mouth like she was force-feeding a baby. The three watched intently as the brown-haired lawyer held the spread in his mouth, letting the buds of his tongue absorb the taste. He shrugged as he swallowed it, and was about to open his mouth to say that it wasn't even a big deal, when he suddenly stopped and went wide-eyed. The three sat back and grinned at each other victoriously; they knew it was going to end up like this. Apollo felt a rush of his happy hormones stirring up an intense feeling of euphoria within him. It was an almost out of body experience. He felt like he had just been taken up into Heaven by beautiful female angels wearing nothing but rainbows for clothes, and was baptized in a holy river running with Nutella. His entire soul was rejuvenated at the mere taste of the perfect blend of chocolate and hazelnut in a smooth, creamy texture.

"Oh…my…God…" Apollo was left flabbergasted from the climax he just experienced in his mouth, the spoon falling out and hitting the floor when his jaw dropped open. He suddenly felt the need to shout out: "I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

In that instant, his urge had gotten the better of him, and he just achieved a new level of loudness for his Chords of Steel, which everyone had deemed was impossible until now. Their entire minds were blown to bits.

Phoenix himself was taken aback by his subordinate's reaction. "Well…I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"Best…breakfast…ever…" Trucy sighed with awe.

"I…I think I need to go... get some fresh air." Athena swallowed as she got up from the table, straightening her hair down as if she just got hit with a full blast of wind.

It was then that Apollo had finally regained his senses. The happy feeling in his chest was quickly replaced with one of embarrassment. "I-I-I am so sorry!"

Phoenix and Trucy just stared at him strangely for a few minutes, then they broke down into fits of laughter.

"Why are you apologizing, Justice?" Phoenix asked between laughs. "That was quite a show! I don't think I've ever heard or seen someone act that way before about…well anything."

"Polly, you broke the sound barrier!" Trucy exclaimed. "You should feel proud of yourself!"

Apollo rolled his eyes as he knew they were making fun of him. Wasn't he allowed to just simply enjoy something without being mocked or laughed at?

"I have to…study for an upcoming trial." He announced as he got up from the table. "Thanks for breakfast this morning."

The two Wrights didn't notice as they were too busy laughing their heads off about the whole ordeal. Apollo sighed out of annoyance as he moved to make his way out of the apartment, but not before swiping the jar of Nutella up from under their noses. He considered that as his way of getting back at them. Besides, he would need a good snack as he read over those troublesome case files.

* * *

><p><strong>PX: Oh, Apollo you're such a noob XD but that is why we love you. Unfortunately, he is now hooked onto Nutella and it's all downhill from there. His addiction will be expanded upon in further chapters, but until then...see ya next time! <strong>


End file.
